


Everyone But The King Is A Pawn

by ThreeSidedCoin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Chuck Shurley, Gen, Manipulative Relationship, Psychological Torture, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeSidedCoin/pseuds/ThreeSidedCoin
Summary: God made humans with free will. They could be manipulated and they could be pushed towards a particular path, but they did have choice. As Sam and Dean Winchester frequently proved, humans could go left, go right, or ignore the script altogether. Archangels did not have this ability. Everything the members of the Host did was His Will, even if they weren't aware of it. A select few angels were aware of their lack free will. In the end, even the archangels were simply pawns in their Creator's story.
Relationships: Gabriel & Lucifer (Supernatural), Gadreel & Lucifer (Supernatural), God & Lucifer (Supernatural), Lucifer & Michael (Supernatural)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Everyone But The King Is A Pawn

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!  
> This fic is dark. Please read all tags before reading.

From the moment that the Light made its first creation, He had a plan in place. Every person and every angel in every universe had a part in His stories. Some, like the Winchesters, were main characters and others were just extras. No matter the dimension or universe and no matter the characters, one thing that remained constant was free will. God always gave the humans free will. The Host was not so lucky. Most angels were unaware that they instinctively did what their Father wanted. Unfortunately, those few that were aware of this were the worst off. Those were the ones who suffered the most due to their Creator's plans. The only thing that truly belonged to them was their own thoughts.

* * *

Sometimes Lucifer forgot that his actions were not his own, or maybe he was willfully ignored that fact at times. In some ways, it was easier that way so as to not be driven mad when your actions constantly did not match your own thoughts and desires. So, yes, sometimes was able to make believe that he actually had a choice. Occasionally though, the dissonance was so great that the archangel was forcefully reminded of his lack of autonomy.

As he faced down his beloved brother Gabriel in the Elysium Hotel, Lucifer was filled with dread. He could guess where the Creator was taking this story and he didn't like it. When Gabriel called him a 'great big bag of dicks,' his body advanced on his little brother menacingly asking what he said, but inside he gave a half-hearted chuckle. This character the Creator had forced him to be was indeed dickish. Gabriel went on to rant about Lucifer's behavior, but something he said caught his attention.

"But you and me?" Gabriel said as he gestured with his angel blade. "We know the truth." Something in his eyes and the way he paused caused Lucifer to take notice. Was it possible that Gabriel was aware too? Lucifer simultaneously hoped for it to be true and for it not to be. On one hand, Lucifer wouldn't wish the torture of being conscious of their Creator puppeting their actions on any of his siblings, especially Gabriel. However, if this confrontation ended how he was predicting, Lucifer also didn't want Gabriel to believe that he was willingly killing him.

As Lucifer said, "Brother, don't make me do this," he internally pleaded the same to his Creator. Ironically, Gabriel responded that "No one makes us do anything" and Lucifer knew that he would be forced to live with what would happen next. When Lucifer stabbed his baby brother, he used what flexibility was allowed by the Creator's writings to comfort Gabriel. Where He wrote that he held Gabriel up, Lucifer cupped his brother's face with his hand as he had done when they were fledglings. As he moved the sword to make the killing blow, Lucifer teared up. He just hoped that Gabriel received the message: I'm sorry I have to do this. As Lucifer walked out of the hotel, tears of sadness ran down his vessel's face and the Morningstar silently cursed his Creator for forcing him to do that. Lucifer just wanted everything to be over with already.

* * *

The crying Lucifer who was heading towards the exit of the Elysium Hotel didn't notice that a very alive Gabriel stood hidden behind a decorative room divider. Externally, the trickster archangel smirked and looked smug but internally he wept for the brother who was made to kill him and thought him dead. The youngest archangel was tired of being an unwilling pawn in his Creator's game.

Gabriel hadn't always been aware of his status as a puppet, but he certainly was now. His first inkling that something was wrong was when he was making his escape from Heaven despite his desires to help his family. However, he quickly wrote his actions off as being the result of him being unable to watch those he loved destroy each other. He realized what was truly going on around the time he was starting his career as Loki. There was suddenly a lot less cognitive dissonance in his life. Gabriel, or Loki, found that although he wanted to go back home to Heaven or go to visit Lucifer, he literally found himself unable to do either. It took a while for him to figure it out but once he did, he started to subtly rebel as much as he could.

During most of his time as the Trickster, Gabriel was not a focus of the story; therefore, he was allowed a measure of freedom as long as it fit into his assigned role. He was forced into the role of trickster, but Gabriel mad sure that those he targeted was generally the worst of humanity's scum. When the Creator forced him to mess with the Winchesters, he tried his hardest to drop hints and clue them in. Humans were the only ones with free will so only they could do something about the Creator. When he was made to trap them in the idiot box, Gabriel tried his hardest to get their attention. He vocally put emphasis on the importance of roles. He injected his scripted words of "Let's get it over with" with all his anger at God. Of course, they didn't catch on.

He tried again later when they had him encircled in holy fire. Gabriel felt exhausted, but he tried to deliver the words forced out of his mouth in such a way that the Winchesters might understand that their double meaning. When they asked him to help them stop the apocalypse, Gabriel responded in a defeated yet angry voice, "It can't be stopped." That much was very true. The apocalypse was between two archangels and they had to do as He wanted. Gabriel could not help them and neither could any other angel. They literally had no choice. 

Gabriel hinted at how he wanted everything to end and how this was all a scripted, twisted play. The archangel was forced to stand there lecturing the Winchesters while hoping they'd read between the lines. As they left Gabriel in the warehouse, the archangel cried, but it wasn't because their speech about his family or his cowardness. Instead, he cried for them still not getting the message. He was trapped in his role even more so than they were and his only hopes of escape were stomping away, clueless as ever.

* * *

Lucifer went into the fight with Michael hoping he would lose. He just wanted this entire sham of a life to be over. He would happily embrace the Empty to escape the plans of his Creator. Plus, he was pretty sure that the oldest archangel was oblivious to the extent of God's control issues. At least with him dead, Michael could have the Paradise he believed he wanted. As the humans say, ignorance is bliss. However, as with everything else what he did and how this ended was not decided in any way by him. 

Lucifer quickly lost any optimism he had about whatever the Creator was planning when he registered the words coming out of his mouth. He was saying to Michael, "Part of me wishes we didn't have to do this... What if it's not my fault? Think about it. Dad made everything which means He made me who I am. God wanted the Devil... We're brothers. Let's just walk off the chessboard... He is doing this to us." Internally, Lucifer raged against his Creator. God obviously knew about his awareness and was just mocking him by making him say that. Or maybe that revealing speech was just another form of torture. If there was any doubt about His sadistic nature, they were quickly erased by what happened next.

Not only did Lucifer not die as he had hoped, but he fell back into the Cage, dragging his oblivious older brother with him along with both of their vessels. As if that wasn't bad enough, Lucifer was forced to watch as he tore into his True Vessel and his older brother. As he shattered Sam Winchester's soul, Lucifer's body cackled even though he cried inside and silently apologized to Sam. He also had to watch helplessly as his own grace ripped at Michael's dimming light even as he begged the Creator for the End to come.

* * *

While Lucifer experienced one kind of torture at the hand of the Creator, Gabriel experienced another kind of torture at the hands of Asmodeus. Smiting the demon that tortured him for so long felt cathartic. But as he stood against the alternate Michael later on, Gabriel felt the first bit of hope he had in centuries. Gabriel gladly embraced the peace that death brought.

Finally, it was over.

* * *

The events upon re-entering the Cage was not the end of Lucifer's torture. He had much more to endure such as being tortured by the Darkness, being forced to harm his only child, and losing his beloved Gabriel all over again. At one point, Lucifer was even forced to live in close contact with the Creator and even suffer through an entire false apology skit with him. It was a good surprise for Lucifer when alternate Michael stabbed him with an archangel blade.

Finally, he would escape the machinations of his cruel Creator. He could only hope that he would never be brought back.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should change the rating or add any tags.


End file.
